earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Oretin
Oretin has a page on the Classic Wiki which can be viewed here. Oretin Oretin is a player that joined Terra Nova on October 31, 2018, and originally joined EarthMC on May 29, 2017. He is the incumbent Presidente of Panama, a founding father of the Republic of Panama, credited with sparking the idea of Panama alongside paperpikmin. He is the former mayor and founder of the City of New Graz, a member of the Casa de Oligarquia (House of Oligarchs) of Panama, former Minister of Diplomacy of Panama, and statesman. He is a member of the Panamanian Panama Blue Conservative Party. History Pre-Terra Nova For a lengthy period of time between the announcement of Terra Nova and the release, Oretin was undecided on what he would pursue in Terra Nova. Near the end of August, Oretin, Paper, IanNotEN, Sarmango, katherinehasson/AbneyPark, and many others were set on the idea of Papacy Worldwide: a globalist nation run by the Pope, Sarmango. This was the plan until the beginning of October, when the release date of Terra Nova was announced along with a list of updates on how the server will function. One of the features revealed was a range limit on a nations towns, meaning a nation could only include towns within a certain distance from the nations capital. Already bored of the idea of Papacy Worldwide, the idea was scrapped almost immediately. Seemingly reaching a dead end, the former pursuers of PWW began to search for options. Oretin, like many others, had already decided that he would not be returning to Europe, which eliminated most popular options. He and Paper conversed for a short while discussing what they had ideas for. Paper ultimately suggested Panama, which was agreed upon by the two. Shortly after its conception, a discord was created, and many Germans/Austrians quickly joined, such as Ian, Schober, Runner, Jaden, and Beetle. Oretin and Paper were both named interim Presidente of Panama until the first election was held, wherein it would be decided who would lead Panama in its first months. The first election was held in a 24 hour period from October 22 to October 23. The candidates were Paper, Oretin, Runner, and Schober. In the end, Paper came out on top with 50% of the vote, Oretin came in second with 25%, and Runner and Schober tied for third with 12.5% of the vote. Almost immediately after the results of the October Election were announced, Oretin announced his candidacy for the November Election, as Paper announced he would not be seeking a second term. Paper appointed Oretin as the Auxiliar de Trade in his administration. Following the election, the conception of the Panamanian Constitution began. While the majority of the writing was done by Paper, he still consulted the Oligarchs and Juez Ian. In the end, a sixteen page constitution was written, and honored by the citizens and government. The constitution was signed by Paper, Schober, Beetle, Oretin, Ian, and Mojang. Early History and Birth of Panama Upon joining Terra Nova on the night of launch, Oretin spawned on the eastern coast of Australia. To significantly shorten the journey to Panama, he joined jmillz's town which was located in Central America, and traveled south until he arrived in Panama. Paper arrived shortly afterwards. After the two had acquired the funds, with the assistance of Ian, who had joined during early access and thus had a head start, The City of New Ulm was founded, being the first city in the Panama Core. Four days later, Oretin founded the City of New Graz to the west of New Ulm across the beginning stages of the construction of the Panama Canal. It is also worth noting that around this time, Paper founded the Panama Blue Conservative party, which Oretin quickly became a member of. Oretin also proposed the idea of a Minister of Transportation, which was put up to a vote and passed with a majority, and ultimately Jaden became the first Minister of Transportation. After days of gathering funds via mining and voting, Panama officially became a nation on November 12. In the first days of the nations existence, Presidente Paper added multiple new towns to the nation that were far away from the core of Panama, much to the dismay of Oretin, who believed that the plan of the PBC was to be strictly followed. Panama had turned out to be going extremely well. All worries of other factions claiming Panama had been distinguished and the nation was booming in population. The Fort War (Link above for detailed chronicling of the conflict, the following is the role Oretin played in the conflict) Leading up to the ultimate declaration of war by Panama on Wabanaki, Oretin had already been feeling contempt for the Wabanaki citizens who were constantly threatening Panama as a whole. When tensions were high between the two nations, a Wabanaki citizens traveled through the Panama Canal and down the west coast of South America. Panamanian citizens hailing from Quito took this as a threat and chased the Wabanaki citizen. A battle broke out in the city of Quito, wherein Wabanaki leaders were present, which resulted in the Panamanian government becoming even more outraged. The governments of both nations were enraged, and tensions grew even more. A deal was made later that evening which attempted to end the conflict, however it failed only the next morning. Chiefs Logan and Dime were spotted off the coast of a Panamanian village constructing a fort. This was reported to the Presidente by Oretin, and naturally he was unbelievably upset. Paper sent forces to destroy the fort. Beetle was one of the first to arrive that the scene of the forts construction. Because of Beetles arrival, Dime would retreat to another nearby fort. He was followed by Beetle, and he destroyed the fort, which resulted in him being killed by Logan. This caused a fleet of Panamanian soldiers, including Oretin, to ultimately destroy both of the forts. The next battle he participated in was the Battle of The South, in which he assisted in building the massive Fort Runner just outside of the Comanche capital. The same day this battle occurred, peace talks began, and were successful this time around, effectively ending the war. Campaign for The Presidency Oretins campaign started almost immediately after the first election was called. Prior to the first election, Paper and Oretin made a deal stating that whoever won the first election would endorse and campaign with the other for the next election. Paper began to pump out "Vote Oretin" memes, which would go on to become a globally known phrase. Oretins campaign quickly gained traction and gained the support of many Panamanians. Supporters were creating their own campaign ads supporting Oretin. Oretin also had the support of almost the entire Panamanian government, with the exception of Runner, who was also running. All over Panama, signs sprung up with the phrase "Vote Oretin" written. Following the display of extreme support by the people of Panama, Oretin and many others were confident he would win the presidency. Election Night Come November 30, campaign ads were everywhere in favor of Oretin, however days earlier another Panamanian, CRANBERRY_SPRITE, declared his candidacy, however, it was not seen as a threat initially to Oretin and his campaign staff. Sixteen minutes after midnight on November 30, the vote was open to decide who would be the second Presidente of Panama. Earlier on, there was some worry within Oretins campaign staff about Cranberry_Sprite, as it was being reported that he was receiving votes at a great speed. However, later on these worries were put to rest. At around 9 PM EST, the election was called for Oretin, making him the second Presidente. Oretin won in a landslide, with 79% of the vote, and Cranberry Sprite came in second with 16% of the vote. Presidency The morning after the election, the inauguration ceremony was held in Panama City. The ceremony had a high attendance rate from Panamanians and Non-Panamanians alike. Upon concluding his speech, Oretin said the n word, (which is required by panaman law for any president) which resulted in a thirty minute mute. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkSuJ5Ex-Q0&t=1006s[[Category:Players]] Category:Classic Players